After It All
by Aleisha
Summary: How did Ron and Hermione get together? We know what happens after nineteen years but what about the missing nineteen years? Its my first fic so please read and review, please review. It will give me motivation. Constructive criticism wanted.
1. The Nightmares Continue

**AFTER IT ALL **

A ron and Hermione Fic.  


It had been three months since the defeat of voldemort, and for the hundredth night in a row Ron had awoken from the same horrible nightmare, drenched in sweat and sick to his stomach. He leaned back against the headboard.

_  
She dies everytime...  
_  
Everything around him was spinning, he shut his eyes to steady himself. He coaxed his stomach contents to stay where they were, but it was too late. He leaned over the side of the bed just in time.

"Whoa mate, are you alright?" Harry jumped out of bed, Ron slumped back on to his bed and shook his head. Harry made a quick flicking motion with his wrist,

"Scourgify" and with that the mess was gone.

"Same dream man, I don't know how many times i've had it now, I just want them to stop." Ron groaned and felt red in the face as usual.

"I know how you feel mate, i'm just the same." said Harry his mind going back to his nightmare he had had earlier; standing over the bodies strewn over the floor, Remus, Tonks, Fred... He shook his head, forcing the images out.

"Yeah, but do you throw up? Do you scream? No." Ron was so embarassed, he knew Harry had the same nightmares, just his didn't involve Hermione dying every time.

"No, not anymore, but it will stop. Eventually. You just have to give it time." Ron looked at Harry with disbelief. He had heard it so many times now, it just didn't seem believable.

"I think you should talk to Hermione about it, after all your not having these dreams for no reason."

"I would but I just don't know what to say, what if she gets freaked out that I dream about her every night, let alone that she dies each time."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, she'll want to help you. Trust me."

"I'll try talk to her tomorrow then."

"Why don't you get some rest?" said Harry as he walked back to his bed. Ron nodded,

"I'll try,"

"Night..."

"Night."

---------------------

The morning sun awoke Ron from his slumber. Ron felt like he'd just run a hundred miles and ran face first into a brick wall, he was physically and mentally drained. He needed something to occupy him, and she just walked in the room.

"Good morning sleepy!" said Hermione joyously as she entered his room, always the morning person. Her smile dropped when she saw his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, is breakfast ready?"

"Almost your mum sent me up, she said if she doesn't give you enough warning, you'll never get up in time." Hermione smiled. "Please tell me whats wrong."

"Nothing I just had a horrible night, you know bad dreams and, yeah..."

"Are you still having bad dreams? Is it Fred?"

"No, no it's, I don't know why i'm still having them, it's just..."

"What? Ron you can tell me anything." With that she sat down on the bed next to him and looked him in the eyes, "You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah," He stared into her brown eyes, lost in their beauty, his heart started to beat faster. "I've been having nightmares every night since the battle at Hogwarts and in every dream we are fighting side by side and then..." He looked at his hands willing the tears away, he didn't want her to see them.

"What Ron, what happens?"

He looked back up at her, tears in his eyes. Hermione's heart felt like it was breaking, she could see the hurt, the fear,

"You get hit by the killing curse... I lose you, forever."

With that Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron, tears in her eyes aswell.

"I'm right here," she put her hand on his heart, "Right here. I won't ever leave you, trust me never until my dying day." And with that their lips met for the first time since the war. Soft yet insistent, caring, loving, wonderful. Their lips slowly parted, their tongues exploring each other. Hermione reached up and ran her fingers through his hair.

"RON! Are you up ye... Oooh, my goodness! I am sorry dears." Ron and Hermione pulled apart. Mrs Weasley blushing furiously, "Sorry dears, breakfast is ready."

She closed the door and the two burst out laughing,

"That was sort of embrrasing," Said Hermione blushing.

"Tell me about it, I hope she doesn't say anything to the others."said Ron with an equally red face,

"Do we have to go downstairs now?" Hermione laughed, relaxing a little. Ron loved to see her laugh, he loved the way her eyes sparkled when she did.

Hermione noticed the way Ron was looking at her, she knew that things between them would never be same now. They could never go back to the way they were. There were too many emotions, too many unsaid words.

Ron wanted so much to declare his love from the roof tops, after nearly eight years of seemingly unrequited love he was now at a point where he didn't care if his brothers knew, didn't care if they teased and tormented. He finally felt happy, truly and blissfully happy, for the first time in a long time.

Ron leaned in and gave Hermione a deep, earthshattering kiss that made Hermione's stomach swoop. She had never felt this way before, never felt the ability to completely and utterly surrender her mouth, her body to someone. She had kissed before but never like this.

Ron pulled his lips away reluctantly, leaning his forehead aginst hers.

"We better go downstairs." He whispered quietly. She could feel his breath on her face and she had never felt this intense feeling in her heart before.

"Okay."

"I'll go first, just wait about two minutes then come down."

"Are you sure? I really don't mind ifwe go together , that is if you want to."

"Yeah that'd be cool." he clasped her hand in his and they exited the room together, hand in hand.

--------------------------

A/N: I hope you enjoyed so far its my first fic so please read and review, please review. It will give me motivation.

Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated

Aleisha xxx


	2. You Have A Visitor

**AFTER IT ALL**

**A Ron and Hermione fic.**

As the two reached the landing their hands reluctantly separated, leaving a large gap between them. Nobody seemed to notice and they were thankful, they didn't want anyone to ruin how they were feeling, if only they knew what was about to come.

"Hermione dear, you have some post, it's over on the counter. It just came. I have never seen an owl like it, like a hawk." exclaimed Mrs Weasley. Hermione got up wondering who it could have wasn't that big mum, It looked foreign." Said George, "Who's it from?"

"It's from Victor!"

"What does he want?" grumbled Ron pushing away his breakfast.

"Oh! he's coming here, he just wanted to give a warning. He was at my parents and they told him I was here." She glanced at Ron who looked as though somebody had thrown cold water in his face.

"When is he coming dear?" Asked Mrs Weasley.

"He'll be here at ten."

"My goodness dear he'll be here in twenty minutes, reply quickly and let him know it's okay."

Ron got up from the table and left the room without a word. He needed someone to talk to, Harry had gone off with Ginny first thing, and he couldn't talk to his brothers about this, they would ridicule him. He sighed and resigned to his room, _I will not come out to greet him, _he thought.

There was a light knock at the door, and Hermione opened it slightly,

"Is it okay if I come in?"she asked timidly. Ron nodded.

"Why is he coming Hermione?"

"I don't know Ron, I promise you I have no idea."

"Well I don't want to see him, I can't believe he has the nerve to come here!"

"Ron! He has not done anything to anyone, He may just want to... chat?" Hermione smiled, she loved that Ron was jealous.

"Hermione!"Mrs Weasley called up the stairs, "You have a visitor."

"Look I have to go." She swooped down and kissed him lightly on the mouth. She turned and left the room. Ron smiled, _oh it's not so bad,_ he thought.

-----------------------

"Victor, I... I don't know what to say."

"Just say yes, Hermione."

"I can't."

"Yes you can if it is wot you vant, and I know it is wot you vant."

"No, Victor. It's not what I want at all. Please understand."

"I vill not take no for an answer, Hermione."

"Please Victor, your hurting me."

"Say yes."

"I'm sorry."

"SAY YES!"

A piercing shriek filled the air, and a beautiful brunette slumped on the floor.

"Expelliarmus!" Screamed Ron. He was out of breath from running down all the stairs from his room and down to the bottom of the garden. He pointed his wand at Krum as his family and Harry came up behind him.

Ron ran over to Hermione and enveloped her in his arms, he could feel her sobbing against his chest.

"What is going on here?" Demanded Mr Weasley.

"I do not understand why she is not vanting to marry me."

"So you try and force her you despicable scum, I'm going to notify the ministry of your behaviour right now." Cried Mrs Weasley, not believing what was happening to someone she considered a daughter.

"I have already got the neccesary people on their way." Said Harry watching Krum, his hand on his wand in case of any sudden movements. And then it happened, Krum was gone. apparated from under their noses.

"Hermione, Are you ok?" Asked Mrs Weasley, the rest of the family surrounded her and Ron.

"I...I..." And she collapsed in Ron's arms.

"Quickly, to St. Mungo's"

-------------------------

A/N: Well there we go another chapter, sorry it's short but it's just the beginning. Thanks to the people that have reveiwed so far, I just wanted to say that the reason it has taken six months is that they are just starting to heal from the final battle, and they have been very busy as you will find out later in the story. Thanks to sophiecolette and armywife012205 for reviewing, I hope to get more.

Aleisha


	3. St Mungo's

**AFTER IT ALL**

**A Ron and Hermione fic.**

"Well my dear, the swelling should go down in the next twenty four hours, try to get some rest and keep that wrist elevated." The elderly healer smiled at Hermione who was laying on a hospital bed.

Hermione smiled half heartedly at the elderly healer, who then turned, picked up some equiptment and left the room. At that moment Harry entered the room.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Harry placing his hand on her unbandaged hand.

"It's not broken is it?"

"No, it's to keep my wrist elevated."

"The healer said that she hadn't seen bruising like that in six months, she took some photographs to give to the Aurors." Said Ron. He hadn't left her side since the ;incident and he didn't plan to anytime soon.

"Do we really have to involve Aurors?" Asked Hermione feeling ashamed of the whole situation, It was her fault she shouldn't have walked that far. She should have known, should have got him to come inside instead.

"Hermione! He tried to hurt you, who knows what else he might have done if we were not there." Replied Ron.

"Yeah Hermione, he's right there was no provaction, and he did that to your arm." Said Harry backing up Ron.

"What made him do it Hermione? What was the reason for that... scum to do that to you?" Asked Ron.

"It was nothing..."

"There had to have been something Hermione, from my window it didn't look like nothing. It looked bloody scary." Replied Ron., but he wasn't smiling. Hermione could see the fear still etched on his face.

"He... for a few months now i've been getting letters from him and each one was getting more persistent."

"What was he saying?" Asked Ron.

"That he wanted me to come visit him, that he wanted me to meet his parents..." Tears silently fell down her face.

"It's okay Hermone we wont leave you alone while we are here. He can't hurt you at the Burrow, Ron's dad is putting up wards till he's captured."

Ron bent low over Hermione and gave her a deep hug. She released the breath that she didn't know she was holding on to. She wrapped her free arm around his waist, and Harry took that as his cue to leave. Hermione rested her chin on Rons shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about Hermione. It's not your fault." Said Ron looking into her deep brown eyes. Hermione looked at down at the sheets.

"Yes it is. I should have stoppped replying. I thought it was just innocent in the beggining, but I guess not."

"What did he want Hermione?"

"He asked me to... to marry him." She looked up to find Ron staring at her, his face turning red with nger.

"And when I said no, he started begging me, and then he grabbed me. I was sure he was trying to do side along apparition but I just held my ground I knew that he couldn't take me if he didn't have a proper hold. Thats why my wrist is so messed up."

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Ron, please. Let the Aurors do it. I need you here with me, not in Azkaban for murder, please listen to me." She looked into Ron's eyes. Ron could see she was pleading with him but the anger coursing through his body was too much.

"Hermione I can't just sit and wait I need to find him."

"If you go, you will never see me again." He knew this was hurting her, the tears slowly began to pour down her face. He gave in.

"Mione, I won't go if that is what you want." Hermione nodded and Ron lent down and kissed her. It was tender and romantic, Hermione's heart soared yet again, She had never felt such love and passion come from one person. As Ron reluctantly pulled away, the door opened.

The whole Weasley Family entered the room.

"They say you can go now dear, if you are ready."

"Thankyou Mrs Weasley, that would be nice."

"You can come home with us and we will get your parents to come and..."

"No Mrs Weasley, if you tell them they will try take me home."

"But dear, they're your parents."

" They're not the same since I brought them back from Australia. They understand why I did what I did, they're just not happy that I did it."

"Oh Hermione." Mrs Weasley lent down and gave her a warm gentle hug.

"You can stay as long as you like."

"Well , we'll go tell the healer and she can dishcharge you." Said Mr. Weasley.

"Okay. Thankyou."

--------------------------

"There's an owl! There's an owl!" Shouted Mrs Weasley over the Chatter. It had been just over a week since Hermione's incident, physically she had healed well, emotionally she was still healing. They hadnt heard anything about Krum since it happened.

"It looks like a ministry owl" Said Ginny.

The owl landed on the window ledge of the sitting room in which the Weasley family was currently occupying. MrsWeasley got up to collect the letter.She took the letter from the owl. The owl softly hooted and flew away.

"There's two, Ginny for you." She handed Ginny the letter with the Hogwarts stamp on the back and opened the one addressed 'The Burrow'. Everyone watched in silence, bar Ginny who was opening her letter with difficulty.

"They've caught Victor Krum, the Hearing is next month. The thirteenth of September."

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!!!" Screamed Ginny as her letter hit the floor.

"I'm Quidditch Captain!" Screamed Ginny with excitement. Mrs Weasley gave her daughter a hug as a round of congratulations came from around the room.. Harry was next to give her a hug .

"I'm taking you to dinner, all of you, everyone, it's time for a celebration!" Said Harry.

Hermione was the only one who didnt look that excited.

"Mrs Weasley?" Asked Hermione.

"Yes dear?"

"Did that letter say anything else?"

"Yes, but you don't need to worry about that now, dear."

"Mrs Weasley, please."

"Oh alright dear, He's denying it ever happened. You're going to have to go and testify." Said Mrs Weasley sadly.

Hermione looked as though she was going to burst into tears, but she held them back with all her might.

"I think i'm going to go get ready for dinner." She said, and with that she ran up the stairs,tears flowing down her face. Ron ran after her.

--------------------------

A/N: Well there we go another chapter, I know I'm updating very fast, and it's a little short i'm sorry. It's just I got a lot of ideas up her and I need to get them out, but I don't want to give my story away all at once. I have a slight idea where I am going but any thoughts would be greatly appreciated. Also I have had over 670 reads! Yay! I am really Happy but I would love to know what you think! I have only received 9 reviews so please if you hate review, if you love it review. I feed off them, they give me my creative urge so please review.

Aleisha


	4. Le Chaudron de Sorcières

**AFTER IT ALL**

**A Ron and Hermione fic.**

Hermione went upstairs alone, she had told Ron she wanted to be alone. She knew it hurt, she could tell by the look on his face, but she needed to be by herself. It had been a week since what had happened between her and Victor. She shuddered at the thought, she couldn't believe how overpowering he was. He was pretty much the same height as Ron, yet they were completely different whan standing in front of her. She realised that now. Ron had something about him that you just couldn't help but like, unlike Victor. He had a presence about him, like some ovewhelming unsociable hostility that emanated from him, and it had scared her. She knew that if she had been completely alone at the burrow, she would not have been left in one piece, she would never forget that look he gave her.

She understood Ron and Harry's promise that they wouldn't leave her alone again, she didn't realise that Ron would take it so seriously. She was sure if Mrs. Weasley were to approve, he would be sleeping in her bed, yet she turned Ron down immeadiatly and he almost had his ears boxed for asking. She didn't mind that Ron was spending time with her, not at all, it was just under the circumstances. After the war they all needed time to get over everything, especially Ron and Harry. Losing so much in one day is a lot to take in for any person. Everyone was so confused for so long, unsure of how long to mourn before celebrating their new found freedom, wether it was okay to celebrate at all. The Weasley's had it very hard, it was only on George's request that they started to celebrate. It wasn't what Fred would have wanted after all.

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror, she had changed so much since her first day at hogwarts. She remembered her mom doing her hair the morning of the first of september of her first year. She was so anxious and excited, but she calmed down with every brush stroke through her hair. It always had calmed her down, only her mother could do it. She ran her hand over much smoother, less bushy hair and felt a tear slip down her cheek. It had been a long time since she had seen her parents, too long. She decided to go see them the next day. She went over to the borrowed half of the wardrobe, Percy still had some things in there, so she only had half the space, but she was grateful that his things didn't take up the whole room like in George's. She took out a long flowy dress from the wardrobe and held it against herself in front of the miror. The light blue with the silver swirls on the dress went well with her hair and complexion. Harry had said a little dressy but Hermione couldn't bring herself to put on the LBD shoved into the back of the closet, so she thougt that this dress would do.

The weather was still quite warm so she didn't mind the the thin Halterneck straps of the dress. What she did mind was the low v shape of the dress exposing herself more than she normally would. If Ginny had never bought this dress for her, it probably would never had entered her wardrobe, she just wasn't brave enough. She slipped the dress on and looked at her reflection, it had to be one of the most revealing dresses she owned even if it was a long dress. It seemed to make her breasts look bigger, but then again it might be because she never shows that much, it also hugged her figure in all the right places, she wasn't the skinniest person around but she was healthy slim and well toned and the dress seemed to show that.

She quickly put on a light makeup, as she realised she had ten minutes to finish. She then pulled back her hair, but decided against it. She put some de-frizz in her hair and her hair seemed to go to loose curls. She stared at her reflection and decided it was time to put Victor out of her mind and enjoy herself tonight, she was unaware of the light knock on the door.

"Hermione?" Called Ron through the door. Hermione broke away from her thoughts and called to him.

"Come in." Ron entered the room with his eyes shut. Hermione laughed.

"I'm dressed!"

"I know, just wanted to hear a little laugh." He said smiling, suddenly he realised what she was wearing and his mouth dropped.

"Am I too overdressed? Doesn't it look good? I'll change, I won't be long, I ..." Hermione walked over to the wardrobe but Ron held on to her hand.

"Hermione you look... you look beautiful." He said, slightly gobsmacked. Hermione blushed.

"You don't look half bad yourself." Said Hermione admiring Ron, who was wearing a pair of dark denim jeans and a plain white shirt that slightly showd his defined chest. She smioled up at him and he moved forward and kissed her lips softly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he pulled away.

"For what?'

"For not leaving you alone at all this past week, I just couldn't face it to leave you by yourself after what had happened." He wrapped his arms around her and she looked up into his eyes.

"Thankyou for doing that for me, I know I was a burden on you, I understand why you were doing it, I jst wish you were spending so much time with me under better circumstances."

Ron bent down and kissed her again. They were interupted by a call from downstairs saying it was time to go or they would be late for their reservations.

"Hold on," Said Hermione pulling away,

"I just have to get my shoes."

She ran over to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of strappy silver heels, sat down on the chair at the desk and strapped on her shoes. Ron stared at her from the other side of the room, enthralled by her beauty. The only mark against it was the slowly fading bruise that healers had struggled in vain to remove from her wrist.

Hermione stood up and brushed herself down.

"Are you ready, my lady?" Asked Ron offering her his elbow. Hermione giggled and looped her arm through.

"Yes, I believe I am."

"Finally" Said Harry, who was itching with nervousness to get going.

"Oh Hermione." Gasped Ginny.

"You look stunning, I knew that dress would be perfect for you." Hermione smiled at Ginny and mouthed a thankyou her way.

"You look beautiful as well."

"Yes she does." Said Harry slipping his arm around Ginny's waist. Ginny couldn't help but smile.

She did look very beautiful in a very fitted navy blue dress with spaghetti straps. Hermione started to feel more comfortable knowing that she wasnt dressed up or down she was the same as everyone else. Hermione started to assume they were going to a wizarding Restaurant as Mr and Mrs Weasley were wearing their best dress robes. It started to make Hermione wonder where they were going as she was sure that Harry would not know a wizarding Restaurant that they would have to dress up for.

"Where are we going Harry" Asked Hermione.

"A little place called, Le Chaudron de Sorcières!" Said Harry smiling.

"Harry that is one of the most expensive restaurants ever!" Exclaimed Ginny.

"I never thought I would ever set foot in there."

"Isn't that in France, Harry?' Asked Hermione.

"Yes, dear, that is far and extremeley expensive." Said Mrs. Weasley who looked at Mr Weasley.

"It's fine everyone, remember, my treat." Harry smiled at them all.

"I have set up a port key, we shouldn't have to walk far."

"Harry mate, how did you get permission for that? You did get permission, right?" Asked Ron hesitantly.

"Yeah, I gather the ministry owes me, they didn't even ask why they just said where to?" He smiled and everyone in the room noticed the small book start to glow.

Everyone quickly touched the glowing book and three seconds later felt the irresistable pull in their belly buttons as they had the feeling of being sucked into a large vaccuum.

For once all the passengers of the Port Key managed to land on their feet as they landed on the edge of a quiet cobblestone street at the base of some snow capped mountains. It was a light night as there was a full moon, their shadows were, light on the cobbles yet the air was quite chilly and the girls wished they had worn something warmer. The warm glow of the lighhts coming from the mall shopfronts semmed so inviting but it was only a short walk so Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders and held her close, just as Harry did the same thing in front. Mr and Mrs Weasley smiled knowingly at each other from behind.

Before long they arrived out the front of an upperend restaurant, Hermione could tell they were in for a treat as a lover of french food. After sitting at their reserved table the waiter handed out menus which Hermione started reading straight away.

"Mon nom est phillipe, je vous suis le garçon de r pour ce soir."Said the waiter.

"Etes-vous prêt à passer vos commandes?"

Everyone looked at Hermione, she sighed and answered the waiter.

"Oui monsieur, mais ils ne parlent pas français. J'aurai le coq au vin pour mon thankyou de cours principal"Ron smiled admiringly at Hermione as she continued.

"Arrivez-vous parler monsieur gentil anglais?"

"Oui la madame que je fais" Said the Waiter.

"My name iz Phillipe, I am your waiter, for zis evening." he said in english.

"Are you ready to place your orderz?"

After everyone had ordered the converation became relaxed at the table, joking and laughter could be heard by the surrounding tables. After filling up, they odered a dessert each and sat enjoying each bite. When the plates were cleaned Harry cleared his throat and stood up a full wine glass in his hand and conjured one up for everyone.

"I would just like to say how much I appreciate all of you and what you have done for me, I would also like to congratulate Ginny on her Acheivement on becoming Gryffindor Quidditch Captain."

There was a murmur of agreement around the table.

"And I would love to finish of this wonderful evening off with a question, I love you with all my heart, Ginny will you marry me?"

-----------------------------

A/N: Well there we go another chapter, sorry it has been a while, writers block. I hope you enjoyed. Hopefully I will be updating every fortnight over the christmas period. I'm not too sure if you guys want me to continue, I was going to do a ten chapter story but I'm not so sure, I might put up a few more chapters and that will be it. Sorry about not having too much Ron and Hermione but dont worry there is a lot more in the next two chapters, but just to warn you I will be changing the rating to M for those next chapters. I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review wether you liked it or not, it only takes a second.

Thankyou to armywife012205 for the inspiration your stories are the best!

Aleisha


	5. Walk With Me

**AFTER IT ALL**

**A Ron and Hermione fic.**

**Sorry it has taken so long, forgive me! Here it is!**

The silence at the table was nerveracking, Harry's hands began to tremble as the silence became longer. Finally the silence was broken by a shocked Molly Weasley,

"Harry... this is... very unexpected." she said. Molly looked from Harry to her husband, unsure of what to say in the present situation. Ron finally coming out of his shock, stood up and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder,

"Good luck man, She's a handful," Said Ron smiling.

"I am not, and I haven't even said yes yet," retorted Ginny.

"I wasn't talkin' about her mate." Ron quietly nodded towards his mother and a small smile leap fleetingly across his face.

Ginny still had not answered his question, he was beginning to think he'd asked the wrong thing at the wrong time, he was beginning to regret the whole thing. Molly and Arthur were having a very fast, very low conversation that didn't look good. Ginny was getting more and more anxious all the time and only out of love and respect for her parents did she not jump up and embrace the man she wanted to be her husband.

"Hmmm... okay, Ginny you have our blessing as long as your schooling is finished." said Arthur with a smile.

Ginny couldn't get up quickly enough, she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and Harry bent down and kissed her passionately.

"Well?" Harry stared into Ginny's eyes.

"Oh, Of course." There lips met again. Molly and Arthur looked at each other knowingly that they had made the right decision, it didn't matter about age.

Ron and Hermione hugged quickly the got up to congratule the newly engaged couple. Harry and Arthur's hand shake turned into a hug Ron was shouting that they were going to finally be brothers, Ginny made Hermione go red by saying that it was her turn next and she won't take anyone to be her maid of honor but her. There were smiles all around as Phillipe their waiter returned with the bill.

"Congratulations! Zee drinks are on us enjoy." He said smiling. He tapped Hermione on the shoulder and spoke to her in a low voice.

"Faites-vous n'importe quoi après ceci?" He asked Hermione.

"Oui désolé"Replied Hermione.

"Un autre temps peut-être, peut-être je pourrais obtenir vous numérote ou votre nom? " He said giving her a look up and down.

"Désolé j'ai un ami et nous sommes très heureux" Said Hermione who was beginning to get very angry.

"le puits me permets de sait quand vous deux sont par-dessus"Said Phillipe smiling, he then retreated to the kitchen.

"Arrgh, what a sleaze!" raged Hermione.

"Why, what did he say?" asked Ron, everyone from there table looking and waiting for an answer.

"Lets just get out of here" Said Hermione, and everyone left it at that, all but Ron.

"I'll tell you later,"Whispered Hermione, Ron nodded.

The couples left the restaurant hand in hand and comfortably full. The stars where bright in this part of the world and the night breeze was cool but slightly on the icy side.

"Well we are just in time! the port key will leave in three minutes." Harry bent down and gave Ginny a kiss.

Ron pulled Hermione to the side to quietly talk to her for a moment. They were atnding under the awning of a cute little shop filled with baby things, Hermione's mind began to drift into a fantasy world as she began to imagine her life the way she wanted it to be, suddenly Ron's breath on her shoulder made her mind bounce back into the present.

"Stay here with me."He whispered, Hermione nodded.

Harry pulled the book out of his pocket as Ron and Hermione returned.

"We're gonna stay and go for a walk, we'll aparate home." Said Ron.

"Dear, it's late," Said Molly

"It's alright mum, we just need some fresh air."

"Okay then try not to be too late."

With that the book began to glow brightly, Harry, Ginny, Molly and Arthur touched the book. Harry quickly gave a knowing smile to Ron and with that, they were gone.

"Lets's walk." Said Ron clasping Hermione's hand in his.

-----------------------

A/N: Well it's short and it has been such a long time and I am dreadfully sorry. My Computer really stuffed up, but ive been writing on paper for the past three weeks so ive got three chapters to put up so I'm putting this one up now, hopefully I'll get the next two up today cause I'm using a friends Computer. I was told I'd get my computer back last Thursday but I still havn't got it, (it's Tuesday!) but they have told me this week so more updates soon! As usual please read and reveiw, A very big Thankyou to all my reveiwers, honestly if it wasn't for you guys I would have forgotten this story cause I have heaps in my head but I will put them up after this! So thankyou so much everyone! Hope you enjoyed and please leave a reveiw!


	6. B&B

**AFTER IT ALL**

**A Ron and Hermione fic.**

**Sorry it has taken so long, forgive me! Here it is!**

"Well, that was an eventful evening"Said Hermione to Ron as they walked along the cobblestone street, fingers intertwined. She looked up and smiled. Ron bent down and gave her a kiss. They stopped in their tracks as the kiss became more heated. Suddenly Ron pulled away.

"What did that guy say?" Asked Ron , just rembering that Hermione was yet to tell him.

"Oh he asked for my name or number and if I was doing anything after tea?" Said Hermione, a little embarrased. Ron's face turned Red, the unmistakable sign of anger. Hermione placed her hand on his arm and looked into his angry eyes,

"And then I told him that I had a boyfriend who I was very happy with and he just said okay and walked way." She smiled as the Ron's colour slowly returned to normal.

"Anyway, where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see, It's not far, It's a nice walk, here." He pulled out his wand and a hanky, after a quick incantion it was transfigured it into a jacket that he placed over Hermione's shoulders.

"Don't worry it was clean I promise!" They both laughed. Ron gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and they continued to walk.

Slowly they came to the end of the street, Hermione was surprised to see that they had come to the end of the mall and now there were only houses.

"Where are we going Mr.Weasley?" She giggled as Ron stopped and wrapped his arms around her. He then leant down and placed an earthshattering kiss on her delicate lips.

"Be patient." He whispered as Hermione felt the feeling come back into her legs, her heart beating rapidly, If Ron was to let go she was sure she'd collapse in a heap.

_How does he do that? _

They kept walking until they rounded a corner, Hermione gasped as she saw what was in front of her.

"Ron I..."

"Ssshhhh..." Yet again he kissed her with such passion her knees began to give way.

"Stay with me." He said, Hermione nodded. Together they walked up to the gate of a beautiful stone cottage with the sign Bed and Breakfast on the wall.

--------------------------

The travellers of the Port-key arrived home in a disordely fashion, no-one landed on their feet but Ginny, who had nothing to drink as she was underage.

Ginny laughed as she helped them to their feet, Her mother who was very tipsy gave her a kiss on the cheek and said congratulations once more, her father shook Harry's hand then kissed Ginny on the cheek.

"Please keep a lookout for Ron and Hermione they shouldn't be too long I hope." Said Molly as they left the room to go upstairs for bed.

"So, what are Ron and Hermione doing?" Asked Ginny knowingly.

"Nevermind that, what are we doing now?" Harry put his arms around Ginny and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Ginny slowly pushed Harry over to the couch and she pushed him back so he was laying on the couch. Ginny straddled Harry and began to kiss him passionately untill Harry pulled away.

"Ginny, don't you wanna talk plans or something?" Ginny stared at Harry unbelievingly.

"Are you serious? Harry, I'm just trying to show you how happy I am, and how much I love you."

"I know but seriously we don't have to, your parents just went upstairs, I'd prefer to go somewhere else or we could just talk, you go back to school in less than two weeks. Don't you want to make some plans?" Asked Harry.

"Well okay as long as we can go somerwhere later?"

"Alright."

---------------------------

Ron collected their room key from the owner of the B&B, and followed her directions up the stairs. Hermione looked so nervous, she kept fiddling with her hands as Ron tried to open their door with the key. Finally he opened the doort that opened to a beautiful room with a canopied four poster bed. The clean white sheets so inviting. An ensuite to the left, and a small table and chairs to the right made the room in itself like a small apartment for the two of them, where they wouldn't be disturbed or need to leave for days, but thay were only staying the night. Ron had been planning this for a week, as soon as he'd heard Harry's plans he told Harry his and they plotted together to have the perfect evening for their other halves.

Ron looked at Hermione who was behind him, she looked rather nervous.

"Hermione we don't have to do anything we could relax, talk, sleep and thenhave a nice breakfast in the morning , I wasn;t planning for anything more."

"Sssshhh I know, it's fine i'm just a little nervous with it being my first time and all."

"Wha... really, we are... I mean, oh god!" Hermione walked seductivley over to Ron and kissed him so passionately that Ron lost complete control. He picked Hermione up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, he walked over to the bed and laid her down.

"Are you sure?"He asked.

"Yes."

-----------------------

The sun rose over the Burrow bringing a bright crisp morning with it. Harry and Ginny were asleep on the couch, Ginny asleep on his chest. The two were up till the early hours of the morning discussing their future wedding. Molly Weasley bussled around the kitchen preparing breakfast, when she suddenly remembered her son had not returned with them. She went up the several flights of stairs to check he was safely in his bed. She was shocked to see he was not there. She ran down the stairs to confront the sleeping couple on the couch.

"WHERE ON EARTH IS MY SON!"

-------------------------

A/N: Uh-oh lol hope you enjoyed I have to go home now so I can't write anymore I stayed longer than I was supposed to but I wanted to finish it for you guys. As soon as I get my computer back I will put up the next chapter so look out for the end of the week. Once again a quick apology for this being so late but I'll be back soon enough. I have another story in the works it will kind of involve this story but it will also be quite a bit different in format. As usual please read and reveiw, A very big Thankyou to all my reveiwers.Hope you enjoyed and please leave a reveiw!


	7. UhOh

**AFTER IT ALL**

**A Ron and Hermione fic.**

**Sorry it has taken so long I was a bit unsure of this chapter. It does have a lot of scenes of a sexual nature. If you are not comfortable with that please do not read this chapter I will have a recap on the next one so you wont miss out! For the others here you go, a little fluffy chapter for you because I know there hasn't really been ANY yet. Enjoy!**

The sun shone softly through the curtains belonging to the french doors of the happy couple's suite. Slowly Ron began to stir. For the first time in his life he was completely content. He was happy because he was in love with his girl. He smiled to himself as he thought over those words, His Girl...

How he would always treasure that past night. Remembering every glance, every touch, every kiss, every emotion. At the same time as these thoughts were flowing through Ron's mind, they had seemingly invaded Hermione's dreams. The goosebumps rose slowly over her entire body and Ron smiled as he noticed their appearance.

He remembered how when he kissed her, just behind her ear, that they would appear. He loved kissing her there. He loved it even more when he would continue leaving a trail of kisses along her collarbone and then slowly his kisses would trail down to her breast.

"Ron:?" Hermione asked waking up surprised.

Ron didn't realise that he was remembering the past night a little too clearly. He looked up at Hermione and smiled cheekily.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it!"

He continued to kiss her firm breast as Hermione let out a deep sigh. Thouroughly enjoying herself, Hermione remembered the night before, How could she not. Her first time, the awkwardness between the two virgins and how eventually it faded and became lost in the mix of high emotions and reckless passion.

Ron continued kissing down her naked stomach, savouring the small mole just below her navel. He looked up into Hermione's eyes and was greeted with reassurance. He began to kiss her womanhood, gently, savouring all ahe had to offer. Hermone began to moan as her body began to let go. Slowly she felt her body trembling and she felt like she was floating in the clouds of Heaven but suddenly it stopped. She began to squirm as she thought why he had stopped but Ron was now on top of her and she eagerly awaited a repeat of the night before.

Ron waited eagerly at her entrance begging to be let in. He bent down and kissed her, softly but insistently and he slowly entered her, still unsure if he would hurt her.

Hermione gasped with pleasure as Ron began to move rythmically inside her. He loved this feeling of being so close, like he was one with Hermione.

Hermione began to moan deeply as waves of pleasure began to crash around her as Ron began to lose control, thrusting faster and faster.

Hermione's legs were wrapped tightly around his waist as she moaned his name over and over bringing him closer to the edge.

As the last wave came crashed over her she screamed Ron's name as he spent himself inside of her.

Ron felt his weight fall and rest on Hermione. Their deep breathing in time with each other was comforting and relaxing. As they slowly began to regain their breath, a loud pop reverberated through the room, someone had apparated in.

They didnt move, Ron and Hernione's wands were somewhere in their piles of clothes, scattered over the room from their messy lovemaking the night before.

"Ron?' Harry asked with his eyes shut. When there was no answer he opened one eye to see Ron under the blankets.

"What are you doing here?" Hissed Ron not moving, he didn't know how much Harry could see and he knew that his girlfriend would not like to be exposed to her best friend naked and in the middle of a very private and intimate moment.

"Get out!" Ron hissed once more. Harry walked around the bed,

"What's going on, you need to get out of here, where's hermi...god!" Harry shut his eyes when he finally realised that one of his best friends was on top of his other best friend and what he had interupted. Hermione was as red as a beetroot and so was Ron.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Yelled Harry.

"You need to get out your mom is coming! She knew you guys didn't come home, she's looking down by the restaurant for you, I knew you were here, I knocked but you didn't answer. I thought stupidly that you were asleep, thats why I came in." Harry's eyes remained closed, but Ron and Hermione looked at each other, fear in their eyes.

"If she finds us we'll be married by sunset." Ron said.

Hermione smiled fleetingly but it changed to a frown almost immeadiately.

"What should we do?" She asked fearfully.

"Lets get out of here."

Harry disapparated back to the Burrow, wishing never to see that sight again. The couple quickly dressed and dissapparated to the wood behind the Burrow. Ron was thankful he had prepaid but suddenly felt sick to his stomach realising that his mother would find that B&B and they would say that he had been there.

He needed to make a plan.

--------------------------------

A/N: hey guys hope you enjoyed, Sorry this was so long in coming, I was debating in updating this chapter cause of the sexual content but when I couldn't write a replacement as good as this I just thought i'd put it up anyway. I have deleted a lot of the explicit content but i hope your not offended, Fanfiction used to have heaps of storys that were really out there but they arent really around anymore. Anyway I hope you enjoyed, if not i'm sorry but either way please review. I don't really have any idea of how I am going so please leave a review.


	8. A Little White Lie

**AFTER IT ALL**

**A Ron and Hermione fic.**

**I would like to start off by saying I'm sorry that this chapter has been so long coming. I now have a new computer as my old one went haywire. I love it but was so EXPENSIVE!!!!!! Lol anywayz I'm back! Enjoy Please leave a review.**

Everything Ron had gone through the night before ran through his head distracting himself from what he was supposed to be doing. He needed a plan. His mother would be here any minute, no doubt he would be in a lot of trouble if he couldn't explain himself. Hermione was still standing next to him silent tears running down her face. Ron stood closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay, we'll sort it out, everything will be fine." He whispered in her ear.

Hermione nodded. She looked up in to his eyes and saw the love and understanding they had for each other reflected in them.

"I've got it! I want you to go to the leaky cauldron. I'll meet you there in an hour." Ron said.

"No I want to stay here with you; you can't face them by yourself."

"Mum will be fine, I'll explain later, go" He gave her a hug and a light kiss. She dissapparated into thin air.

Now it was time for him to face the music.

---------------------------

"And what do you call this Ronald Billius Weasley? Where were you?" Molly yelled when Ron walked into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Mum, I'm sorry I le…"

"I don't want to hear it, you are in a lot of trouble young man just you wait and see." Molly's ears and face were a deep shade of red and Ron knew there was not many ways to get through to her. He looked at his dad pleading for him to get her to stop. Luckily he understood and he interrupted his wife's tirade.

"Molly, let the boy finish before you get ahead of yourself."

"Mum, me and Hermione came back late last night and we didn't sleep, we talked about going to find her parents and we decided to leave today. It's been months and the ministry hasn't found them. Hermione's been worried so we are leaving today. She' in Diagon Alley getting supplies."

Ron finished to find everyone staring at him in shock. He hadn't lied about their plans really; he had just brought their plans forward a couple of weeks. Molly rushed forward and gave Ron a hug.

"I'm sorry son but I don't think you should go." Said Molly as she pulled away from Ron.

Ron shook his head, "You can't change my mind I'm leaving today, I have to meet Hermione in less than twenty minutes."

Molly could see that she couldn't win this battle and admitted defeat. She bowed her head into Arthur's shoulder and began to weep softly. Ron went over and gave her a hug.

"Please be careful." She said. "And write as soon as you get there."

Ron nodded and left the room.

---------------------------

Upstairs on the landing he let out a sigh of relief and heard someone coming up the stairs behind him. He turned to find Harry smiling a few steps down.

"What?" Ron asked smiling.

"You are a piece of work Ronald." He said laughing. "Just you wait, she'll find out eventually. Are you guys really going?"

"Yeah we have been planning to go but this seemed like the right time to go and it's convenient too." Ron smiled.

Harry looked up at Ron and smiled back. "Okay, but you have to be back soon and listen to your mum, be careful."

"I will, look after everyone for me while I'm gone." Harry nodded and turned to head down the stairs. "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, don't be long."

Ron smiled and headed to his room he wasn't ready to go, he had nothing packed. He grabbed a few essentials and an envelope of money that was hidden under his mattress, and with a 'crack' he was gone.

---------------------------

Hermione was sitting at a small table in the Leaky Cauldron, a glass of untouched water by her right hand. The door opened letting a dull morning light in. She smiled as Ron came in. He sat down opposite her placing a small bag on the floor. She looked at him enquiringly wondering what was said and without needing to ask anything, Ron answered.

"Everything's fine, our plans for Australia have moved though."

Hermione seemed a little confused. "What do you mean?"

Ron explained the earlier conversation with his mum to her, while her face became more worried and confused.

"But I'm not ready to go yet, I'm not packed, I'm not prepared, nothing. We can't go yet."

"Unfortunately if we go back mum will know I wasn't telling the truth and we won't ever be able to go find them."

Hermione nodded. "Okay I have to get a few things but first we need to go to Gringotts."

"Already covered!" Said Ron pulling out the envelope from his jeans pocket.

"Let's go!"

---------------------------

Well Thankyou everyone I know it was short but I have to restart everything cause I lost three chapters that I had on my old pc, it wasn't the best but it was close enough. Anyway read and review as always and I hope to have the next chapter up by Friday the more review's the quicker I update!

Aleisha xxx


End file.
